Street Race
by Azkadelia1031
Summary: Edward, Jacob, Paul, and Jared are racing. Bella made a drunken bet and has to kiss the winner. Who will win?


**I don't own Twilight. This is my first story, just something that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy it! =)**

* * *

Tap Tap Tap

"Bells, come on get up." Jacob whispered from the window he just came through, and then started to shake me awake.

"What time is it?"

"Almost one. Get dressed quickly. Why did you go to sleep?"

"Because someone said they were going to be here at twelve and I was tired."

I pulled my sheet tighter around me and closed my eyes, wondering why I agreed to this.

"Hey!" I yelled as Jake pulled my sheet off.

"Shh, your gonna wake Charlie, and nice." Jacob said smirking and commenting on my boy shorts and tank top because it's the summer and its fuckhot and humid.

"You're an asshole."

"I try. Now get up or I'm gonna take you like that."

"I don't want to go anymore, I'm tired."

"Bells, come on, you already said you were going to go. You're going. Get UP!" Jacob whisper shouted at me. I didn't move. I think I heard him growl, then grabbed my clothes off the floor and walked over to me. _This can't be good_._  
_

"Last chance Bells, or you're going my way." I just looked between my clothes from earlier that day that were on the floor, and back to his face. The next thing I knew I was over his shoulder and we were heading for my bedroom door.

"Jacob put me down, and Charlie is going to hear you."

"Charlie sleeps like the dead; if you would be quiet he won't hear us." He went down the stairs and through the living room, and dropped me at the front door and handed me my clothes.

"Your choice, let's go." So I gave up and put on my shorts and t-shirt and slipped on my flip flops.

"Fine, you better win, because I really don't want to have to kiss any of those other guys."

"And you want to kiss me? You know Bells all you have to do is ask."

"Jacob you know what I mean. I'm serious you better win."

"Well maybe someone shouldn't make drunken bets."

"Yea, and you shouldn't have let me make that bet!"

"A bet that includes a kiss from you, I'm going to let you make that bet."

"I need a new best friend."

"So if you get a new best friend, does that make me be able to become your boyfriend?" Jake smiled over at me with raised eyebrows.

"No."

"Yea you'll rethink that after our kiss tonight."

"Whatever Jacob"

We were almost to the road that the race was going to be on. Jacob had finally finished his car and this was his first race, I only knew that Paul and Jared were also racing but Jake told me that a new kid that he didn't know was also racing along. Paul, Jake, and Jared were racing cars that they rebuilt. When we pulled up Jake's mouth dropped wide open as he stared at a shiny black car.  
"Wow, Bella, do you see that car! That's an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish! Sweet, it must be the 'new kid's car." Then he looked over at me and said, "Or in Bella language a wicked cool car." He laughed and jumped out of the car, to go check out 'the wicked cool car'. That was where everyone was huddled so I went over too. Paul's girlfriend Leah ran over to me; we had become closer since she broke up with Sam for cheating on her with her own cousin because she needed a friend and I was there. She and Paul have been dating for about two months now.

"Wow no offense to Paul, because he knows I love him but new kid is really hot, and rich. Look at his car. You're so lucky." That last part had me confused.

"What? Why am I lucky?"

"The bet, the new kid is going to win. The guys don't even have a chance against that car."

"Oh, I haven't even seen him yet."

"Come on." Leah pulled me more into the crowd of boys consisting of Paul, Jake, Embry, Jared, and the 'New Guy' who was standing with his back to me looking at his car.

"Guys, Bella's here." Leah said which was responded by a crowd of kissing noises. 'New Guy' turned around and wow was Leah right he was beyond hot. He had on dark blue shorts, and a white t-shirt, the most amazing jaw line with just enough scruff on it, leading to his hair that my hand twitched to run through which led to the bright green eyes and the smirk that caused me to blush because of my obvious staring and I had been caught. He let out his hand and said something that my jumbled brain didn't catch because my eyes kept flickering between his mouth and eyes. I shook my head to try and clear it and cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He flashed me a crooked smile that I knew was going to get me in trouble and said "I'm Edward" I let my hand out to shake in a daze and I'm pretty sure I said my name. "Yea, Bella the guys tell me that the winner gets a kiss from you, how'd you get roped into that?" I blushed darker and he noticed, but I tried to laugh it off.

"They got me drunk, and I'm not even sure I really said that but here I am."

Paul budded in "We didn't pour the alcohol down your throat Bells, you got yourself drunk." Then Jared added "Yea and you know you really said that because when you woke up and came into the kitchen you said 'I was just kidding guys'"

"Okay let's get this show on the road guys." Leah shouted and then the crowd broke up and Jake, Paul, Jared, and Edward got in there cars, and Edward winked at me as he got in. Leah stood at the side of the road and shouted "Ready, on three! One. Two. Three." And they took off.

* * *

A little bit later they all were back with, thankfully no harm.

"Who won?" I asked as they all got out.

"Who'd ya think? The Vanquish beat us by a mile." Jared said shaking his head. Edward was leaning on the side of his car and so I went over to him.

"You don't have to kiss me, I was just teasing you. You were drunk it's all right." Edward said looking into my eyes and really why wouldn't I want to kiss him.

"No a deal is a deal, you won, it's cool."

I figured just dive right into it no hesitation. So I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him. It felt like there was an electrical current that ran through our lips. His hands went into my hair as did mine to his hair as we deepened the kiss, and I felt as he switched us around so that I was against the car, he lifted me up so we were at the same level and pushed me into the side of the car. When his tongue connected with mine it felt like something in me changed, and I knew that this is where I was supposed to be. It just felt so right. We finally had to break our kiss to breathe and we were both panting. "Wow" was all he said. "Yea" I returned just as dazed, when I remembered all the company we had. I looked over his shoulder at everyone with their mouths agape except form Jake who was trying to burn a gaze through the back of Edward's head.

"Come on Bells, you should probably get home now. Let's go!" Jacob said when he noticed me looking at him.

"I can give her a ride." Edward said letting me down and turning around to face Jacob.

"No I brought her I should take her home." Jacob nearly growled.

"No Jake its fine Edward can drive me home. I'll see you later." I ran over to the passenger side door and jumped in as Edward got in his door and we drove away from a fuming Jacob that I'm sure was going to be a problem.

* * *

**Did you like it? Let me know why or why not please.**


End file.
